A Life That's Good
by wolvesjr34
Summary: One Shot. Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles find themselves in Nashville, and with a little help from their friends and a few good songs, see each other in a whole new light. This is pretty much R&I with guest appearances by Nashville characters. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Tess Gerritson, TNT and ABC respectively.


**A/N: Well I had this idea, and this is the result. Rizzoli &amp; Isles in Nashville... I guess it counts as a cross over, although it's really just a one shot of love. Songs used listed at the bottom of the document. Please let me know your thoughts - this is probably as sappy as I the angst writer, will ever get.  
**

**Thanking you all for reading.**

**Special thanks to thegirlin404 who helped me break this down into a useable idea.**

* * *

The scoreboard clock at Bridgestone Arena ticked down into the final 20 seconds of the third period, with the hometown Predators looking to break the deadlock in the two all game and the three all series. Twenty seconds between the Predators and history if they could find a way past Rask in goal. Twenty seconds away from holding the Stanley Cup aloft in front of 17,000 screaming fans.

"Come on, just hold on." Detective Jane Rizzoli stood watching pensively, hoping beyond hopes that her hometown Bruins could send the game to overtime.

Her best friend Doctor Maura Isles placed a calming hand on the detective's forearm; she was more interested in watching the constantly changing expressions on her Italian friend's face. Maura never saw when Patrice Bergeron intercepted a pass and sped up the ice on a breakaway, with the seconds ticking down and she most certainly didn't see when he deftly slapped the puck into the corner of the net moments before the period was due to end; effectively winning the Stanley Cup for the Boston Bruins.

No Maura didn't see any of that; but in her mind the explosive happiness that erupted from Jane when the puck hit the back of the net was more than enough. Being swept into the strong arms of the detective for a fierce hug was just the cherry on top. She pulled away from her dearest friend and smiled broadly, "So we won?"

Jane laughed heartily. She knew that Maura didn't really like hockey that much and she knew that she had just experienced something mind blowingly amazing, all because the petite blonde beside her would do anything to see that Rizzoli grin. She pulled the doctor back into another celebratory hug and murmured, "Yeah we won, and you did good Maur, you did real good."

Maura was still wearing the same smile that crossed her face in that moment as they left the arena arm in arm ready to make the short trek back to their hotel. Glancing across the road from the arena towards the Ryman Auditorium, the original home of the Grand Ole Opry gave her an idea. "Jane?"

"Yeah Maur?"

"Would you object terribly if we were to do something for me while we're here?"

Jane's eyes narrowed as she studied the mischievous glint in hazel eyes staring so earnestly back at her. She had the distinct feeling that she was not going to like the _something_ that Maura had in mind, but she couldn't deny the woman who had just provided her with the memory of a life time. A wry grin crossed her lips though as she decided she didn't have to make it easy either. "All depends, you're not going to force feed me an evening of country music are you?"

"Well considering that music is something to be listened to not eaten, no I would think not." A playful smile adorned her face as she knew exactly what Jane was doing.

"Do your plans involve country music what so ever?"

"Well you know that they say, right?"

Jane shook her head and returned her focus to the path in front of them, "No I don't, what do they say Maur?"

"When in Nashville…"

Jane groaned; Maura's increased attempts at humour were both endearing and frustrating. "Ha ha, very funny." She deadpanned. "I think I would rather be in Rome… while it was burning."

Maura's eyes glanced sideways at her companion and she chuckled a little at the fact that regardless of her protestations, Jane was just too happy not to be wearing that cocky Rizzoli grin. "Don't worry Jane; I know you will love what I have planned."

"Don't worry Maur; I am absolutely certain that I won't." She mocked playfully, before deciding it was time to relent and be serious. Putting her arm out to halt her friend she turned so that she could look directly into those eyes, to be sure her words were heard correctly. "But seriously Maur, after tonight, I probably owe you a thousand times over, so if you want me to attend some country concert with you, or what ever else you might have planned, I'm in."

Maura radiated happiness with those words. Her smile found her eyes and warmth flooded around her heart. "Thank you Jane. You really are the best of friends."

"I know." She said with a quirk of her eyebrow before starting to walk again.

"And modest too."

* * *

There was one thing Jane could say for certain about Maura Isles, she didn't do anything half assed; tonight was no different. While Jane had settled for tying her dark curls back in a pony tail while wearing jeans, a Bergeron Bruins home jersey and a pair of chucks her friend had taken country casual to an entirely new level.

Maura wore a brand new pair of blue Levi jeans, a stylish silk black shirt, well if you could call anything with tassels stylish, and a pair of boots that Jane couldn't describe as anything more than incredibly country. What topped it all off however, was the wide brimmed hat that looked more suited to adorning Garth Brook's head than that of the medical examiner.

Yup, Maura had gone country and if she was totally honest, Jane would admit that as usual her friend pulled it off stunningly. She was simply gorgeous. Of course if Jane were to admit that, she would be sure to quickly move on to something completely innocuous so as not to dwell on the butterflies that settled in her stomach.

The two best friends had a table at the Bluebird Café for open mic night and while the thought of listening to a bunch of wannabe's ply their talents in the hopes of being discovered was right at the top of the list of things that made her wanna bang her head repeatedly against the table, Jane refrained. She refrained because she sat beside the most beautiful woman in the room, a woman who just wanted to experience more of life outside of their stressful jobs back home. Who was Jane Rizzoli to deny Maura Isles?

"Thank you so much for doing this with me Jane; especially for the fact you have refrained from using too much sarcasm." Maura smiled effusively.

Jane sighed happily, that smile. Suddenly becoming aware of where her thoughts were heading she shifted uncomfortably on the wooden seat, before lifting her beer to her lips and sheepishly nodding towards the stage. "I like this one."

Up on stage a skinny girl with long blonde hair and wide eyes crooned almost a little awkwardly into the microphone in front of her. "_It hits me hardest when you smile, the little bit of sadness round your eyes, it says I might hold you for a while, but I will love you all my life…" _The further she went into the song the more confident her voice became as the ballad fell from her lips, "…_falling, falling I can't keep myself from falling, follow, follow, follow me down_…"

As she listened to the song Jane felt a strange connection with the lyrics. Looking across the table she found her companion to be completely mesmerised by the performance and that warmed her heart. It struck her that in some ways Maura was the one with the sad eyes, because for her best friend there was this knowledge that Jane could be gone any time. It couldn't be easy knowing that the only person to really know and love you for exactly who you are could be gone within the blink of an eye. She sighed heavily, the true toll of her profession as a homicide detective. She vowed to herself in that moment to take more care in her job, to try and consider the possible consequences of her actions. She didn't want Maura to feel alone again.

Maura clapped loudly when the song came to an end and turned to look at her friend and noticed she was clearly lost in her thoughts. It had been a touching yet sad song, although she felt like it held out hope for a truer love. Instinctively she reached her hand over and covered Jane's, "That song was beautiful, Jane."

Brought back to reality by the soft touch on her hand she smiled warmly at her best friend. "Yeah, it was. Just don't tell anybody I said that."

Maura chuckled and returned her eyes to the front, her fingers entwining with Jane's subconsciously as a young man joined the young girl on the stage.

"Scarlett O'Conner, ladies and gentlemen," the tall dark haired young man said lovingly as he took up position with his guitar at the second microphone, sitting on a wooden stool provided.

Scarlett smiled, "My good friend Gunner Scott is going to join me for a song that we wrote together. This one is called Fade Into You; we hope you like it."

Gunner started strumming his guitar and leaned into the microphone to begin the song, all the while looking directly into the innocent soulful eyes of Scarlett. "_If you were the ocean and I was the sun, if the day made me heavy and gravity won, if I was the red and you were the blue, I could just fade into you."_

Scarlett beamed as she confidently began to croon her verse, "_If you were a window and I was the rain, I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain, I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through, and I just fade into you…_"

The pair joined forces for the chorus, "_In your heart, in your head, in your arms, in your bed, under your skin, til there's no way to know where you end and where I begin._"

As the soft words floated around her and absorbed into her being Maura couldn't help but feel at peace. Looking over at Jane, who was clearly as taken by the song as she was caused the warmth she felt in her chest to expand further. She knew that she loved her best friend very much; no one had ever so fully embraced her and accepted her for who she was like Jane Rizzoli had but it was more than that. It was so much more than that. Jane had found a way into her heart and had in many ways melted right into her life. She didn't have other close friendships to compare their relationship to, but she knew she wouldn't change anything for a moment. Well, if she was honest she might change just one thing, but that one thing meant nothing compared to the companionship she found with Jane. Friendship was more than enough, in fact it was everything.

The last verse of the song struck a particular chord with both women, as Scarlett continued to show off her writing and vocal talents, "_If I was just ashes and you were the ground, and under your willow they laid me down, there'll be no trace that one was once two, after I fade into you…_"

Jane had become completely lost in the song, but when she felt Maura's warmth leave her hand she looked up to see a friendly arm slide along Maura's back before pulling a seat over to the table for two to join the women. Instinctively she was about to say something when she met the friendly gaze of a country legend, Rayna Jaymes. _Of course Maura would have to know the Queen of Country and I will never admit that I know who Rayna Jaymes is to anyone._ She chided herself as she allowed some of her hidden country passion bleed through into her thoughts. She smiled at Rayna and then turned her head to look at Maura, "And who is your friend?"

Maura laughed and shot Jane a very knowing look before saying, "Jane, I have seen your record collection, you know exactly who this is."

Jane put her hands up cheekily, "Okay you caught me I'm busted, and honoured to be in such fine company."

Rayna laughed, she had heard about Jane Rizzoli, and their first meeting didn't really disappoint. "Closeted country fan?" her tone was teasing and she shot a wink Jane's way before returning her attention to Maura, "It has been a long time girl, how are ya?"

"I'm very well, thank you. I was sorry to hear about you and Teddy, but you are absolutely glowing."

"That's life for ya Maura. I'm just glad I could be here, to meet the great Jane Rizzoli!"

"Great? I dunno about that. What lies has Maur been telling?" Jane laughed, feeling a little uncomfortable at the praise; clearly Maura had been talking about her with other people, other famous people at that.

Rayna stood at this and smiled, "Well I can't have y'alls first visit to Nashville go unappreciated now can I?" Promptly she walked away and spoke with a guy at the bar before walking up to the stage that had been vacated by Gunner and Scarlett.

Jane looked from Maura to the stage and back to Maura again; she was just a tad excited, not that she would ever admit that to anyone, except maybe her best friend. "Did you plan this? A surprise song by Rayna Jaymes?"

Maura could honestly say that no she had not planned this part of the evening, a future part that was yet to happen, but not this part. This part was all on Rayna and an absolute bonus to the evening, "No Jane. I had hoped to see Rayna while we were here, but I never asked her to sing for my closeted country fan."

There was something about the way Maura had said _my_ that sent a surprising sensation of warmth through her body. Shaking off the feeling she grinned, "Who knew all the Isles Foundation stuff could have positive benefits." It was an assumption that through the foundation was how Maura had met Rayna, but one she was more than happy to make, knowing that Maura would correct her if she was wrong.

"I never told you how we met Jane, but yes, you assumed correctly." She returned her gaze to the front of the room where it appeared her more famous friend was about to speak.

Rayna stood with the majesty of the country royalty she was; it may have been a small café, but this was where she had started out her career and it felt good to be home. She smiled warmly as she spoke, "Hey y'all I hope you don't mind that I decided to hijack this evenin' a little." She paused for the applause from the café audience, smiling broadly. "I have a couple of friends visitin' from outta town and I just wanted to sing a song for them, hope y'all don't mind."

As the house band played the opening chords to Rayna's hit song Wrong for the Right Reasons Jane turned to Maura once more, "You gotta be kiddin' me right? My favourite Rayna song?"

"Well I may have mentioned the album with the most wear; I guess she made an educated guess at what song would bring out that Rizzoli grin." Maura loved seeing the excitement in her friend's dark chocolate eyes; the evening was turning out to be even better than planned.

"_Even if you think you're at a standstill, even when you got nowhere to call home, everyone goes past you runnin' uphill, just be here, you don't have to understand the if and when, you just need to understand it's part of life, never know for certain where you're goin', but you'll always arrive…"_

Jane's hand melted into one with Maura's on the table, another unconscious move that had she have been aware of, she may not have stopped. Not this time, not right now. Not with this song. She stole a glance at Maura, who was clearly riveted listening to a song she hadn't heard before. For Jane though, this song had so much meaning, it had changed over the years and as she listened she realised that the meaning was evolving once more. She closed her eyes when Rayna launched into the chorus, allowing it to melt into her soul.

"_'__Cause the bridge that burned, took you out of the way, made you turn around, until you face the demons in the end you'll learn, you'll get there anyway, sometimes it all goes wrong goes wrong, for the right reasons…"_

For Jane it sometimes felt like she was always battling against her demons and that she was never going to get on top of them. Life went wrong so often, but she was struck with her biggest demon Charles Hoyt, and the realisation that without him, without the threat of him, she and Maura might not be sitting in a quaint café in Nashville listening to the Queen of Country sing her favourite song. Charles Hoyt and the impact he had on her life, he was a wrong for all the right reasons. He brought her closeness with Maura, closeness she wouldn't give up for the world.

Maura found she liked the song, but she suspected her reasons were more to do with the detective who clasped her hand tightly. The initial awe on her face had made way into something more pensive, more thoughtful and this piqued Maura's curiosity, but she didn't want to distract Jane from the song, so she waited for it to finish. "Jane?" she prompted when the song finished, casting concerned eyes at her friend.

"What Maur?"

Reaching out the medical examiner wiped away a couple of tears that had escaped on the detective, "You're crying." It wasn't a question, a statement of fact. If Jane wanted to elaborate she would, and if she didn't that was fine too as far as Maura was concerned.

"I was just thinkin' about the song Maur. It always touches a hidden part of me." Jane answered honestly, before suddenly remembering her rough bravado, "But I will deny that if you ever breathe a word." She winked at Maura and gave a quick squeeze of her hand.

"Okay, Jane." She was pretty sure she was making Jane feel uncomfortable under her stare, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to see Jane's reaction to what was going to happen next so very much, because it was time for the real surprise.

"Thank y'all so much," Rayna said as she looked out at the audience, her gaze falling on the adoration on Maura's face as she watched Jane intently. She smiled at the sight; she had had a sneaking suspicion that Maura's feelings for Jane were more than those of best friends. It was why she had been more than happy to use her own connections to help fulfil Maura's wish for the night. "Now I would like to ask y'all to put your hands together for a near and dear friend of mine, the one and only Deacon Claybourne."

"No way, Freakin' Deacon Claybourne!" Jane exclaimed excitedly, he was her absolute favourite and she realised that only Maura knew this; she was the only one she had ever allowed that close. She had an image to project; _Badass Detective Rizzoli_ and that image had no time for country music, but Jane, Jane had plenty of time for Freakin' Deacon.

Maura found she had to look away from Jane once she had seen the reaction she had been hoping for; she had started to blush at the thought of pleasing her detective and she really didn't want Jane to see. She pulled her hat down a little closer to her eyes, it was the perfect cover. "Thank you for being my friend, Jane." It was all she needed to say, Jane knew that this was for her and that she had made it happen.

Deacon set himself up on a stool with his guitar, adjusting the microphone so it was best suited for him and he grinned out at the audience. "So I was invited here tonight to sing a song for a big fan, and well y'all know me, I like to keep my fans happy!" He winked at the audience and waited for their laughter to die down before continuing, "Jane this one's for you."

"_Sitting here tonight, by the fire light, it reminds me I already have more than I should, I don't need fame, no one to know my name, at the end of the day, Lord I pray, I have a life that's good. Two arms around me, Heaven to ground me, and a family that always calls me home, four wheels to get there, enough love to share, and a sweet sweet sweet song._"

The rest of the song seeped subconsciously into Jane's mind as consciously she couldn't help but think about her life, about Maura. As usual when a song was being performed Maura's eyes were planted firmly ahead, which gave Jane plenty of time to soak in the presence of her dearest friend. Life was good, it was really good, and not just on the surface either. She realised that even if she hadn't been in Nashville to see her beloved Bruins steal the Stanley Cup from the Predators, even if she weren't sitting there sucking down on a cold beer listening to her favourite singer sing a song dedicated to her, life would still be good. She was living a life that was good because of Maura. She didn't know why it had taken her this long to recognise that she had never truly been happy with anyone except for Maura, but she recognised it then, as she sat soaking in the vision of the blonde with the cowboy hat pulled down low over her eyes. She recognised it and she knew she had to do something about it; she wanted Maura to know how loved she was.

Jane quietly slipped away from the table and cut through the tables until she found Rayna standing at the side of the stage, watching Deacon with so much love in her eyes. Jane smiled at this, she was somewhat aware of their history and it made her feel good to know that love had a way of surviving the toughest of circumstances. "Hey," she said softly, a little nervous to actually be asking what she was about to ask.

"Hey yourself, you enjoyin' the show?"

"Yeah I am." She paused thoughtfully, looking back over at where Maura sat, now clearly aware of her absence. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I really wanna get up on that stage and bare my soul, I was just wondering if that would at all be possible?" She had never felt so much trepidation in her life more than she had in asking that question.

Rayna smiled and glanced past Jane at Maura, "You gonna sing from your heart?"

Jane nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm royalty around here then," she gave a wink and asked the most pertinent question, "Whatcha wanna sing?"

"You Got It."

"Seems fitting. I reckon Deacon should be able to play a few chords to go along with that one."

Jane's jaw dropped, she hadn't expected to take up Deacon's time playing back up to what she could only class as average singing, but then she saw something in Rayna's eyes that made her relax. She smiled, "You get it…"

"Yeah I do." She looked past Jane as Deacon walked off the staging area and then went to greet him, she explained to him what Jane wanted to do and he nodded slowly. She turned back to Jane, "Go woo your gal."

Deacon returned to the stage and took up position again, "Well it seems y'all that we got a gal here who needs to bare her soul, and I expect y'all to keep it friendly out there." He smiled broadly and motioned for Jane to join him on the stage.

Suddenly feeling very visible in her Bruins jersey, she wondered if maybe it was a bad idea, but as she sat down next to Deacon, she realised his words had been respected, probably in more ways than one. Nobody was going to give her stick for her team or her voice. She gave him a short nod, she wasn't going to say anything, just sing.

Jane's eyes found Maura's as the guitar opened up, "_Every time I look into your lovely eyes, I can see a love that money just can't buy, one look from you, I drift away, I pray that you, are here to stay, anything you want, you got it, anything you need, you got it, anything at all, you got it, baby…_"

Maura was stunned and deeply moved. She watched intently, only looking away from Jane briefly when she felt a hand on hers and saw that Rayna had joined her. She smiled before returning her gaze to the front of the room and her incredibly proud Boston Italian who was so clearly opening up a piece of her soul.

"_Every time I hold you I begin to understand, everything about you tells me you're my best friend, so I live my life, to be with you, 'cause no one can do, the things you do…"_

"I don't think there's any question anymore babe, she loves ya." Rayna said softly so only Maura could hear.

Maura nodded slowly, still transfixed by _her_ Jane. "As if there was ever any doubt."

Rayna laughed at the surprising words to have fallen from the doctor's mouth. "Nope babe, it was never in doubt." With a quick squeeze of Maura's hand she departed, as the song was almost over and she wanted to talk to Deacon before he left.

When the song finished Jane was surprised by the moderate applause, but she didn't care about any of that. She made her way back through the audience to Maura. She stood in front of the blonde, nervously twitching and worried about how her friend would react. "So…"

"That was beautiful Jane." Maura stood and removed her hat, placing it on the table and looked back up at her detective.

"You've been crying?"

"Happy tears, Jane."

The Italian took those words as her queue; she reached out a hand and wiped the tears away with her thumb, her palm resting against the blonde's cheek. She stepped in close, fully aware that Maura wasn't backing away, warmth rushed throughout her body as she realised that every word she had sang was reciprocated. "Anything you want, you got it."

"I just want you Jane." She wrapped her arms around the detective's neck and closed her eyes as the warmth of Jane's lips met hers.

* * *

_Songs used:_

_Falling - Claire Bowen (Scarlett O'Conner)_

_Fade Into You - Clare Bowen and Sam Palladio (Scarlett and Gunner)_

_Wrong For The Right Reasons - Connie Britton (Rayna Jaymes)_

_A Life That's Good - Charles Esten (Deacon Claybourne)_

_You Got It - Roy Orbison (although the version used is Whoopi Goldberg/Mary Louise Parker rendtion from Boys On The Side (slight lyrical difference)._


End file.
